Ultimate Betrayal
by Xx True-Darkness xX
Summary: Percy Is Betrayed and Three Mysteriously Appear to him in his betrayal offering him a deal to change everything. What is this Deal? Who Are These People? Will he accept the deal?. Read to Find Out BTW Percbeth is DEAD! YAY :D
1. The Begining

**~ Sup First Fanfic Here Plz, Plz, Plz no negative reviews i don't write often but i will try my best and i will finish this story ( I hate abandoned fanfics ) feel free to PM me~ Sincerely, Shadow (me) P.s thinking is in **_**italics **_

**Percy POV: **

Betrayal... Life is full of Betrayal. No matter if you are loyal to all _trust me i should know my fatal flaw after all is loyalty_. Some say life isnt fair well they're wrong its a bitch.

**~ Flash Back ~ **

Its been 5 long years after the titan war, I put my hand in my back pocket and feel the custom ring Athena gave me to propose to Annabeth the love of my life. As I am walking over Half-Blood Hill returning from completing the tasks of Hercules. _I can't_ _believe it! after 4 years of hard work and near death I can finally propose to the love of my life, Annabeth Chase._ Once I get to Camp though everyone gives me pitiful faces even Clarisse La Rue walked up to me and gave me a hug and said " I'm so sorry Percy". _By this I'm surprised for two reasons, 1. Clarisse of all people was nice to me. 2. She called me Percy not Prissy her nickname for me. _Once I got through the crowd of demigods swirling around me I made my way to Chiron. When I get to him he looks as if someone he loved died, so I asked him where Annabeth was. " By the beach, but you're not going to like what you see" as he says this he looks like hes gonna cry. I avoided the beach for a hour but curiosity finally got the better of me. I'm walking along the beach when I see some new Hermes kid kissing a blonde chick that oddly looks like Annabeth but i shrug it off and continue walking until i here the boy speak. "Oh Annabeth you are such a good kisser good thing you finally left that Percy looser". I do the only thing I could do, get mad. The sky darkens and it starts to rain, winds wiping faster than a hurricane. The once tiny waves turn into 10 ft pounding waves destroying the beach. I storm up to the lovers **( Haha storm, I know I'm not funny ) **the ground shakes with every step I took. Then I yell " What the hell Annabeth, I come home from doing the 12 Fucking Labors of Hercules to find out you've been Fucking cheating on me for Gods know how long when I'm about to Fucking PROPOSE to you!" Thunder cracks in the background. " Scratch That Even The FUCKING GODS Dont Know, You Sluty Bitch!". When I'm done yelling I throw the ring on the ground and run away crying towards the woods.

**~ Present ~**

These thoughts rage through me as I stop to take a breath. Then to my surprise three hooded people appear in front of me, The one in the middles hood has a black helix on it.

The one to the rights is bright gold with a sun on the hood. finally the one on the left is in a robe of darkness with stars on it. **( Cliffhanger )**

**~ Sorry about the Cliffhanger, but if you think you know who the three people are PM me. If u liked my first fanfic so far review plz ( constructive criticism allowed )~ Sincerely, Shadow**


	2. The Revelation

**~ Sup guys so sorry about the short chapter i'll make them longer PM me if u have ideas b/e i'm not that creative~ Shadow P.s (luke is good and alive! so is Zoe!) P.P.S ( Calypso is off da island!) P.P.P.S (nico isn't gay!)**

**Nico POV:**

Me, Thalia, Piper, Jason, Luke, Zoe, Travis, Castor, Leo, Calypso, Chris and oddly Clarisse were walking to cabin 3 to talk to Percy when the ground shook and thunder rumble. We all knew Percy well so it wasn't surprising when we all said " He just found out, he'll head to the woods." At that moment I shadow traveled us to Percy's favorite spot in the woods, the creek. Once we got there I lay on the ground panting, Thalia and Leo picked me up and put me in the shadows. Then Calypso gave me some nectar and then surprisingly gave an order " everyone but nico climb a tree to stay out of sight NOW". Not wanting to see Calypso mad they all obeyed. I finally regained my strength and climbed a tree 5 ft from the creek. After and extremely boring ½ hour Percy finally showed up and sat under the tree I was in. Percy looked deep in thought so we decided to leave him alone. After what seemed like a few minutes he started to cry. It pained me to see him like this but we knew if we went down there Percy might accidentally try to kill us, so we stayed put. Percy finally stopped crying and three hooded figures appeared in front of Percy the one infront had a Black Helix on his hood. The one on his right had a bright gold sun on his hood. Finally the one on the left had a robe of darkness with stars on it, this person I knew as Nix b/e she visited my father's palace one time when I was there. If I remember correctly Nix hated my dad but seemed to like me she even gave me a new black and silver hilt to my sword. Thinking they were here to hurt Percy we all jumped down from our trees and pulled out our weapons to defend Percy. "Put down your weapon NIco Di Angelo son of Hades" Nix said. "Sorry Lady Nix" I blushed furiously and put my sword in my sheath then bowed to her.

**Percy POV: **

"What the Hades is going on here!" Thunder rumbled, " Sorry Uncle H! force of habit." _Surprisingly when I was in the underworld for the tasks me and him formed a friendship._ "Nico who are these people and why the hell were you guys in the trees? "All I know is this is Lady Nix and we were in the trees because…" Nico said then started to mumble and started to blush. Then the man in the middle removed his hood and spoke " we know you now its time for us to introduce ourselves my name is Chaos I created the universe and I have watched you Perseus Jackson." At that he glided towards me. " I have seen your bravery, loyalty, and…." with this he did the unexpected, the shed a tear then continued to talk. "...your betrayal from Annabeth and the gods." "The Gods?" I asked. " Yes Percy didnt you notice how all the gods except two were happy to have you leave?" At this Hesta and Hades my favorite two gods appeared and hugged me. " We are so sorry Percy there was nothing we could do" they said then let go of me." As I was saying the other gods sent you to do the tasks hoping you would die" this struck me hard,"even Poseidon?" I mumbled. " Yes Percy, even Poseidon, you are not his favorite anymore he has a new son coming here with that Hermies kid Annabeth was with, his name is Theseus." "Do me a favor Percy, Kick his ass, he will be here in a minute." with that Chaos and the others left.

**Theseus POV:**

I came to camp about a week ago, Annabeth was my only friend, so when i heard when my Bastard half brother Percy hurt Annabeth's feelings me and Nick (Annabeth's BF) went to go find the prick and beat the shit out of him. Finally after a hour of looking we found the prick. " So your Dad's Bastard son? You look pathetic ." I yelled. "So you're the one that left Annabeth?" Nick called out. Then we both said at the same time "were gonna beat the shit out of you!" "Two on one so not fair but, thats what I would expect from you pair of pussys" Percy yelled. Then some son of hades asked him a question, "you know I could send them straight to tartarus for you, right?" Percy replies calmly witch freaks the shit out of me " Nah I would enjoy sending these two Fags to hell my self." Then he pulls out a black and gold sword and and charges at us yelling, "Πηγαίνετε στα κοράκων!" **( use google translate )**

**~ anyway its not that much longer but I tried my best PM me any Ideas for chapter 3 and review ( Or Uncle H will send you to tartarus) ~ Shadow **


	3. The One Sided Duel

**~ Hey guys Shadow here, I added one of my favorite video game characters and **( ) **are greek to english translations while ( ) are my personal comments, **_**Italics are thoughts **_**~ Shadow **

**Warning: Lots of greek ain next chapter and i do not own PJO, and HoO.**

**Percy POV:**

I pulled out Riptide when I looked at my former sword it was replaced by a Black and Gold sword with silver Celtic designs on the hilt. Chaos' voice came into my head " This Percy is the sword of night and day it is so strong that it can kill primortals, giants, titans, even gods. Me, Nix,and Day are the only ones able to resist the blades power. Now show me you are worthy to wield this blade." On this note I charged the two fools yelling an ancient greek curse "Πηγαίνετε στα κοράκων!" ( Go to the crows! ) Theseus was the first to meet my blade. _Figured he inherited my ex-fathers stupidity. _Our blades clashed when I saw his sword I was infuriated it was riptide! In my fury our blades clashed and clashed again. Little did the fool know I was toying with him. After about ½ hour of clashing blades I finally got board and disarmed him with the first sword trick I learned from Luke. My blade caught Riptides hilt and I flicked my wrist, Riptide went flying away. I kicked Theseus to the ground and picked up Riptide. "Hey thats my sword!" He yelled. " This was my sword until I was betrayed. now I think this will make a great sacrifice to Chaos, Nix, Hestia, Hades, and Day the only gods who did not abandon me for some Bastard son of Poseidon!" I yell back. I put my hand over Riptide and it disappeared with a black helix over it. "Noooooo!" Theseus shouts and starts to cry. "Now Lord Chaos please remove this welp and send him to apollo's cabin no need to kill him, yet" A black helix appears over Theseus and he disappeared. "Percy It's time to DIE!" Shouts Nick. When I go to stab Nick my sword disappeared a hidden blade appeared on my wrist that oddly looked like Riptide. "Yes Percy this was once Riptide now show me if you have the skills to be my assassin". Chaos said out of the helix "Yes Lord Chaos" I bow then start praying and thrusting towards Nicks dager. It takes a while before I get used to using the hidden blade. But when I do I knock his dagger aside and start cutting furiously at Nicks Torso and Face when I am about to kill him a black helix appears again " Percy I know what he did to you but there is no need to kill him in a way 10x worse than Tartarus". Chaos declares. " Yes my Lord do with him what you must just let me have one word with him". I walk up to him Nico catches on and makes the shadows bend towards me. I lean into his face, we are so close that he can feel the hatred radiating through my aura. "Trust me Nick". Spitting out his name like its venom as I look at his torn up body satisfied at my work. "I have the power to tear you apart and turn you into nothing but a limp pile of meat so painfully that I can make tartarus feel like feel like heaven so be warned, Chaos took mercy on you this time. Learn from this." With this I walk away from him and Nico makes the shadows cloak around me.

**~ Creepy right? anyways sorry its so short I will make another chapter today or tomorrow but I need the whole chapter to introduce a new character. review to fill in the blanks for the name he is a well known assassin: _ _io | _ud_to_e | _a | _ir_ _z_ ( | = new word) Lol enjoy~ ~ Shadow**


	4. The Assassin

**~ New Character yey! Percy's Trainer will be….. *drum roll* Ezio Auditore Da Firenze! my favorite assassin but he won't be a main character he will train Percy then get move from Hell to Heaven ( in his mind ). anyway yay! ~Shadow**

**Warning: I don't own PJO, HoO, or AC2 + there is a lot of greek I will translate it off the top of my head, yes I know greek (long story don't ask)**

**Multi POV:**

Chaos: Damn Percy is gonna kill the poor fool better stop him *sigh*

Nico: Oh My Gods I thought was dark….

Thalia: Wow Artemis couldn't even hate on a boy that much.

Travis & Conner: Yes he is our dads son but he was a prick *said at same time*

Luke: Wow the underworld didn't even prepare me for this hades has nothing on Percy…

Nyx: Thats dark and i'm night for gods sake.

Day: I can't even watch.

Clarisse: No wonder why my dad got his ass kicked by Percy.

Hades: Screw the the fields of punishment I need to hire Percy.

Hestia: I was gone did I miss something, oh my gods Percy at least show mercy. Never mind kill the Prick! **( A/N hestia's not so peaceful now O_o )**

Zoe: *speachless*

Ezio: Chaos just teleported me here, Damn who is that kid I like his style._ Please, please be the kid I'm supposed to train._

**Percy POV:**

Chaos just stopped me _aww wait who the hell is in the boss ass cloak. _The man in the cloak walked up to me and said."Είμαι Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, είμαι το πιο διάσημο δολοφόνος και η πιο φόβος. Όπως κι εσείς οι νέοι Περσέας έχω αντιμετωπίσει την προδοσία της οικογένειάς μου νεκρό, είμαι δολοφόνος. Χάους με έστειλε εδώ για να σας εκπαιδεύσει για να είναι ένας από τους δολοφόνους του, σαν κι εμένα. οι άλλοι θα πάρουν μόνο bacic εκπαίδευση. Μπορείτε, ωστόσο, θα έχετε την πλήρη έκταση της εκπαίδευσής μου και θα με ξεπεράσει το φόβο και σεβασμό." (Translation: I am Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, I am the most famous assassin and the most feared. Like you young Perseus I have faced betrayal my family dead, I am an assassin. Chaos sent me here to train you to be one of his assassins like me. the others will only get basic training. You however will get the full extent of my training and will surpass me in fear and respect.) To my surprise he spoke fluent greek which I translated with ease. " So how do you know greek?" I ask him. " Chaos taught me many years ago" he replied. " If Chaos wants me to train you get out of those blood stained clothes NOW.'' Ezio Orders. So he tosses me a black cloak like his but on the belt buckle it has a Black Double Helix with an eye in the middle.

**~ This was just a filler chapter and sorry about the greek I got board. D: anyway this story is gonna be awesome hope you're excited!~ **

**~ σκιώδεις (Shadow)**


	5. Authors note (brain dead D:)

**Hey Guys Shadow here I just wanted to let u know that I've had some pretty interesting fun facts about myself on my profile. Also I am a little brain dead from exams but I WILL NOT abandon this story I just need some help from you the readers to PM ideas to me . **

**=============================*Line Brake*==============================**

**P.S U are the best fans ever and I have 2 polls for UB (ultimate betrayal) and I will work on 2 new stories one about *Drumroll* Me and my IRL time fighting rapists and gangs b/e the po-po dose S* # around here. and the other is where festus Is transformed into a living girl called feyeus or feye for short.**

**=============================*Line Brake*==============================**

**Best Regards and sorrow to my loyal fans,**

**~Shadow/σηαδοω**


End file.
